dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Main Page
July 2009 Page archived. - 15:50, 6 July 2009 (UTC) The Super Saiyan stages are said to increase one's power by a certain amount relative to thier base form. That makes it an exponential growth equation. The problem with that is two articles on this website disagree. The article for Super Saiyan 2 says it is twice as strong as Super Saiyan: "Super Saiyan 2 is twice as strong as a regular Super Saiyan, according to the Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Story Volume, pages 62-63." However, that is somewhat illogical and a direct contradiction of two other articles. The Super Saiyan 3 article says that: "Super Saiyan 3 (The Super Exciting guide has stated that a Super Saiyan 3 is 4x as strong as a Super Saiyan 2, and 8x as strong as a Super Saiyan)" This is most probable to me because it makes sense, and it doesn't contradict the Super Saiyan Second Grade article that says: "both Vegeta and Future Trunks Ascended Super Saiyan forms are implied to be 3x as strong as a Super Saiyan." What is correct? Super Saiyan is 50 times base, and Oozaru is 10 times base, but what about the others? Chapter lists in saga articles You know how articles that cover anime sagas have lists of episodes in them, for both the edited and uncut dubs? I think it would be a huge improvement if these articles also had lists of manga chapters that the anime episodes coincided with. Also, in the beginning of the articles for each episode, along with stating that episode's list in the saga, it also stated what manga chapter it covered, or if it was complete filler. The same would be done, vice versa, for a chapter in the manga (explaining what anime episodes depicted it in video). What do you think?Dstebbins 02:27, December 10, 2009 (UTC) is it possible is it possible on this web site or any other to be able to read about what happened from DB to GT im not talking about a manga just someone writeing down the stuff that took place HELP ME I would like to make a new page on this wiki about myths and Rumors in the dragon ball universe like AF or Goku dying in the fight with Freeza but i have no clue how to write a wiki page or use references or any thing so please help me :We don't allow what-if scenarios or non-encyclopedic material on this wiki. You can try a fan wiki for material of that caliber. - 22:22, January 7, 2010 (UTC) News section Hey guys, how's it going? I noticed a mistake in the news section and I'll quote it: "On January 17th, 2010, Daisuke Gōri, the Japanese voice actor of Mr. Satan, King Cold, and others tragically passed away. Further information can be found here here." As you can see, there's a repetition of the word "here". Thanks for reading. PS: I do lament what happened to Mr. Daisuke, the eternal Mr. Satan... 21:47, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Is GT canon? Hi I would like to ask if GT, the anime movies, and the specials are canon? 06:03, February 19, 2010 (UTC) GT is canon, Cooler is canon, Bardock and Trunks specials are canon, and the GT special is canon.Brolythelegend 00:13, February 26, 2010 (UTC)